psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Loboto's Mind
The mind of Dr. Caligosto Loboto made its debut in Psychonauts In The Rhombus Of Ruin. In ''Psychonauts 2'', it will act as the tutorial level. ''Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin'' In Psychonauts In The Rhombus Of Ruin, Raz enters the mind of Dr. Caligosto Loboto with Coach Oleander's Psycho-Portal. His mind appears as a wide ocean (actually being a bathtub). In his mind we meet two characters resembling him, First Mate Loboto and Monstroboto. Raz is on the boat of First Mate Loboto, who tells him that he has lost his compass, thus stranded out at sea. His ship is also being terrorized by a monster living in the dark abyss called Monstroboto, calling it a "Cursed soulless leviathan". Raz manages to defeat Monstroboto by burning his shower cap and Psi-Blasting his exposed brain. ''Psychonauts 2'' In Psychonauts 2, the opening level takes place in a different part of Dr. Loboto’s Mind. Raz, alongside Lili, Milla, Sasha and Coach Oleander, infiltrates his mind in order to find out who contracted him to kidnap Truman Zanotto. In order to lure him into a false sense of security, they give him a fake Employee of the Year award and ask him to have it signed by his employer. However, Loboto catches on to the ruse, and quickly discerns that he is being led into a trap. After this realization, Loboto gains control over the mental construct planted in his mind, transforming it into a disturbing nightmare world of teeth and dental equipment mixed in with the innocuous office space. Vaults Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin His vault represents his most painful memories, taking place in a doll's house, representing the house of his childhood. In reverse chronological order, We can see his mother, as well as his father telling him that the procedure won't hurt a bit and that they love him. We see Loboto sitting in a closet, listening to his parents discussing the procedure about to be undertaken, heavily implying it to be an Ice-pick Lobotomy. Later, we learn that he was born with psychic powers, more precisely with the gift of telekinesis. His parents considered him a monster because he was bending all the spoons in the house. As a baby, his parents coddle him and eagerly discuss what he may become in his future. Buried in his childhood memories, Raz is able to retrieve the missing compass. Gallery Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin LobotoMate.jpg|First Mate Loboto. MonstroBotoHavingFun.jpg|Fighting against Monstroboto. ShowerCurtain.jpg|Bathtub's curtains. DollHouseFront.jpg|Front side of the Doll House. DollHouseFront2.jpg|Other front side of the Doll House with a view on the kitchen. LobotoParents.jpg|Loboto's parents. DollHouseSide.jpg|A side of the Doll House. DollHouseSide2.jpg|An other side of the Doll House. ParentsBotoBedR0om.jpg|A view on Loboto's parents' bedroom. LobotoParentsBed.jpg|Loboto's parents' bed. DollHouseBotoBed.jpg|An other view of Loboto's parents' bed. LobotosMomShoes.jpg|Loboto's mom's shoes. KidBoto.jpg|Doll recreation of Kid Loboto, hiding in his parents' closet. KidBotoDoll.jpg|Doll recreation of Kid Loboto. KidLoboto.jpg|Loboto as a kid. ViewOnBabyBoto.jpg|View on a baby doll recreation of Loboto in his baby bed room. BabyLoboto.jpg|Close view on a doll recreation of Baby Loboto. BabyBotoBedRoom.jpg|Baby Loboto's bed room. BabyBotoBedToys.jpg|Baby Loboto's plushies. BabyBotoBed.jpg|Baby Loboto's bed. Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin 20191110160744.jpg|A view on the bars of Baby Loboto's bed. BabyBotoBed2.jpg| Baby Loboto's sea toys. BabyBotoBedRoom3.jpg|Close view of Baby Loboto's sea toys. BabyBotoBedroom2.jpg|Side view of Baby Loboto's bed room. BabyBotoRedRoom4.jpg|A chair in Baby Loboto's bed room. Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin 20190501195353.jpg|Doll recreation of Dr. Loboto, taking a bath. DollBoato.jpg|Loboto's boat toy, showing Raz and First Mate Loboto as toys too. Sink.jpg|A sink in Loboto's bathroom. Toilet2.jpg|A toilet in Loboto's bathtoom. Category:Mental Worlds Category:Locations Category:Psychonauts: In the Rhombus of Ruin Category:Psychonauts 2